


Seize the moment, ‘cause tomorrow you might be dead

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: If the apocalypse comes, beep me [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: "But you reminded me that Len might be dead, but I’m not. I have to live and move on...and I want to move on. Because I love you, too. And, after all this, I want to be with you.”He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, ignoring the gasps of surprise from across the bar. “You’re the one."





	Seize the moment, ‘cause tomorrow you might be dead

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Caitlin is a couple years older than Cisco and Barry. Just to be clear.

Barry woke up with his head cushioned on Mick’s chest. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He certainly hadn’t meant to stay the night. But the clock on the bedside table read 7:15 am, and Barry was happy. Fully and comfortingly happy. 

 

“Morning.” Mick shifted under him, and Barry moved to straddle him, the sheet falling off his shoulders and pooling around his naked waist. Mick smiled up at him, resting his hands on Barry’s hips. He caressed the skin, his eyes looking over Barry’s body with...it wasn’t lust. It was something different. Softer. 

 

Barry smiled back. “Morning.” He bent down to rest his chin on Mick’s chest. “Thanks for last night. And for taking care of me the night before. You didn’t have to risk yourself like that.”

 

“Yeah I did,” Mick answered firmly. He brushed his knuckles down his cheek, and Barry shivered at the intimate gesture. “I lived for forty-eight years before I was bit, and am undead hundreds of years later. I ain’t smart, like Lenny. I’m an animal--I was when I was alive, and it hasn’t changed in my death. Killing is all I ever thought I was good for. But when I carried you into your house, I realized something.”

 

He sat up so Barry was sitting on his lap, staring into his eyes. “You’re the one. I see it now. Not what Len saw when he looked at you or what your friends see. You’re not a savior. You’re not an angel. But you aren’t a monster either. You’re Barry Allen. I’ve seen your best and worst, and damn if I’m not addicted to both.  And when you almost died, I realized something that scares the shit out of me. I love you.”

 

Barry’s mouth went dry. Blood rushed from his head. “What?”

 

Mick hung his head. “Don’t make me say it again, Red. Please...it was hard enough the first time.” 

 

Barry didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t think. All he could do was crawl out of bed and go for his clothes. Mick flopped back on the bed with a sigh.

 

He felt a guilty running out on the vampire, but he just...he couldn’t. He couldn’t do it. 

 

He ran all the way home, climbed up the side of the house, and crawled in through his window. He startled when he noticed someone was sitting on his bed.

“The window, Bare? Really?” Iris had made herself comfortable, her bare feet propped up on the bed and her arms crossed under her head. He swallowed and moved to throw his duffel in his closet, trying to appear less guilty than he felt.

“So, what were you sneaking out to do?”

Barry shrugged. “Patrolling,” he lied. “Trying to track Zolomon. I didn’t want to worry Joe .”

 

He heard Iris shifting on his bed, and when he turned, she was eying him suspiciously. “Hmmm, and are vampires now leaving hickies on the back of their victims’ necks, or is that a Zolomon thing?”

 

Barry’s hand flew to the back of his neck, where, sure enough, the skin was tighter and more tender. Damn it, Mick. “Iris…” He sighed.

 

“No, Barry.” She cut him off, jumping to her feet. “Look, I understand lying to my dad. I even get not talking to Wells, or Caitlin, or Cisco. But we’ve always promised not to keep secrets from each other. I was the first person you told after you were Called. I’ve been with you every step of the way. And I’m worried about you, Bare. God, you’ve been isolating yourself; you’re practically self-destructing. Now, you’re sneaking out and lying.

 

“I get it—you’re going through something, but talk to me! Talk to  _ someone _ ! You’re going to break down if you don’t.”

 

A heaviness set on Barry’s heart. He hadn’t even realized how worn and exhausted he was. Iris waited in silence for a few minutes, before scoffing. She moved to push past him, but, without thinking, Barry grabbed her arm to stop her.

 

“I don’t know why I can’t stop,” he confessed so quietly, he thought that Iris may not have heard. But she turned back to him, face full of shock, curiosity, and just a bit of sympathy. His throat closed, and his eyes started to itch.

 

He hadn’t even noticed he was crying until Iris led him to sit on the bed and pulled his head to lean on her shoulder. “Shhh…” she cooed. “Bare, it’s okay. Just tell me what’s wrong, and we can fix it.”

 

“I’ve been sleeping with Mick Rory.” 

 

Iris nodded like somehow she knew. 

 

“It happened once, a couple months after Len’s death. Then…I couldn’t stay away from him. I kept going back…I don’t know why. That’s where I was tonight. And something happened.”

 

Iris pulled away quickly to look him in the eye. “He didn’t hurt you, did he? Or take advantage of you?”

 

Barry shook his head. “No, it wasn’t like that. It was after. He was…different. He started talking about how old he was and how bad of a person he is. Then, he said...”

 

He said that he loved him. Barry could see in his eyes that he meant it, too. He meant every word he said, and it stirred something in Barry. Something he’d buried a while back. But Mick had to say the words and stir everything up. 

 

Everything was different now.

 

“He said he loves you,” Iris finished for him. “I’ve suspected since Wally told me he carried you to the house. But here’s the real question--are you in love with Mick Rory?”

 

His heart plummeted to his stomach. His head turned fuzzy. The blood in his veins froze. No.  _ No. _ He did not have this kind of bad luck. It was bad enough that he fell in love with a vampire that was cursed with a soul and turned evil if he had an orgasm. He couldn’t be falling in love with another vampire, this time that wanted to add him to his list of dead Slayers and constantly compared him to a beast.

 

Somewhere inside of him, though, he knew. Iris was right. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears forming. “Why am I like this?”

 

“Oh, Bare.” Iris helped him lay down on the bed, then curled up behind him, running her fingers comfortingly through his hair. “You have such a big heart—you always find the goodness in people, even when no one else does. You see something that people don’t see in themselves, and it makes them want to be better.”

 

“I don’t want these feelings, Iris,” he cried softly. “Not after what happened. I don’t want to feel that way ever again.”

 

Iris sighed, dropping her chin on Barry’s shoulder. “I know you don’t. I’m sorry.”

 

“After Len died, I promised myself I wouldn’t do this again. How stupid am I that I not only fell in love with  _ another  _ vampire but Len’s soulless best friend?” 

 

“You’re not stupid, Barry,” Iris assured. “You’re one of the smartest people I know. And if you love Mick, he’s someone worth loving.”

 

Barry shook his head and sighed. “I can’t deal with this now. I just...I can’t.”

 

“You need to tell Mick that, then,” Iris replied. “Did you talk after he told you?”

 

“No...I kind of ran out the door.”

 

Iris rolled her eyes. “You’re right. You are stupid.”

 

Barry laughed, hard, and Iris joined him until they were both laying out on his bed in tears. Everything was going to be okay. He’d talk with Mick after the thing with Zolomon was over. Maybe it wouldn’t be a fairy tale romance, but it didn’t have to be a tragedy either.

 

\----------

 

Slayer meetings moved from the high school to the West house. Wells found a ward to put around the property that, while it wouldn’t keep Zolomon out, would give them advance warning. That was the best they could hope for at the moment. 

 

Wells spent the last few days pouring through books, trying to find ways to stop Zolomon, while Barry trained Wally as best he could.

 

“If something happens to me,” he told him, “there’s a good chance you’ll get Called. You need to know how to defend yourself.”

 

Joe hadn’t been happy about the giant rip in the couch from Barry’s sword but decided it was better than having two dead sons. And that was before he came running into the living room with his cell phone in his hand. 

 

“I just heard from one of my connections in the Watcher’s Council,” he explained, “that James Olson and Evelyn Sharp are dead.”

 

Barry and Wally frowned. 

 

“The last two potential Slayers, other than Wally.”

 

Barry’s heart dropped. He thought they’d have more time to get ready, but Zolomon was getting ready to take the fight to them. 

 

“Wells,” Barry called, turning to his Watcher, “please tell me you have something.”

 

Wells sighed heavily, rising to his feet to face his audience. Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco, who had been playing cards at the table, turned their attention to the Watcher. 

 

“I have no idea how to stop Zolomon. I’ve searched through all of the Watcher’s records and, unfortunately, the only reference I can find is that there was one Slayer who faced a similar demon long ago. Unfortunately, the records were burnt in the destruction of the Library of Alexandria. So, we have no idea how she or he did it.”

 

Damn. He fell back on the couch with a groan. It was hopeless. He’d barely beat Zolomon the first time and only bested him the second time because of sheer will and element of surprise. When they faced off a final time, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He didn’t know how to get the upper hand again. 

 

“What about Barry?” Cisco spoke up. “He has access to all the Slayers. He just needs to ask.”

 

Barry frowned. “Just because I’ve had a dream or two about Oliver Queen giving me advice doesn’t mean that I have all past Slayers on speed dial. I don’t even know how I contact Oliver, much less a Slayer from a thousand years ago.”

 

“What about a Vision Quest?” Caitlin suggested. “I could put you under, cast a spell, and help you find the past Slayers through your powers.”

 

It wasn’t a bad idea. The only problem he could think of was… “What if Zolomon attacks while I’m under? You will be distracted keeping me in the vision and I’ll be under.”

 

“What about your...friend?” Iris suggested. 

 

Joe frowned. “What friend?”

 

He glared at Iris, but Wally already got where she was going. “Oh yeah. He’d be perfect.”

 

No. No.  _ NO.  _

 

_ \---------- _

 

To say that Mick seemed surprised when Barry led Wally, Iris, Caitlin, and Cisco through the front door of Saints & Sinners would be an understatement. Luckily, the bar hadn’t had an unusual rush of business, and the vamp was the only patron there. When Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells saw him, they weren’t any less shocked.

“What the hell?” Cisco hissed. “You didn’t say your ‘friend’ was Mick-freakin-Rory! How do we know that he’s not working with Zolomon?”

Barry sighed. “He’s not. Just trust me this one time, okay?” He nodded for Mick to walk over to the bar with him. Mick, for his part, was speechless and confused.

 

If Barry were admitting feelings about Mick to himself, he’d say it was a little bit cute, for a bloodthirsty vampire.

“I need your help.”

Mick raised an eyebrow. “You always say that when you come here, then I end up with an empty bed. When am I going to be able to start cashing these favors?”

He did not have time for the bantering. “Mick, this is important. If you do this for me, I will do anything you want. Anything.”

“ _ Anything _ ?” That got Mick’s attention. The dangerous gleam in his eye returned, and Barry knew he had him. “Whaddya need?”

Barry blew out a breath. “I need you to let my friends stay here and watch out for them.”

Mick frowned. “What’s after ya?”

Here was the tough sell part. “Zolomon.” Mick, to his credit, seemed neither scared nor fazed. “He’s coming after me, full throttle now. We think that I can trigger a vision back into the past Slayers and find out how to stop him, but if I’m hypnotized or whatever, I can’t protect them if he tries targeting them.”

Mick scoffed. “Why’d you come to me?”

Barry looked away from the vampire for the first time since they walked into the bar. “Because you’re the only person I know who can fight him off that I trust.” 

Mick’s eyes widened. Obviously, it wasn’t the answer he’d expected. Barry reached out to grab his hand, trying not to care what the others were probably thinking as he dragged Mick to the other side of the bar, out of earshot. 

 

“Mick, please. If you really love me…”

 

“Don’t do that,” Mick growled. “Don’t you use my feelings against me.”

 

“I’m not,” Barry argued. “This morning...all I could think about was the last time I told Len I loved him. It was right before I put a sword through him to save the world. It hurt, Mick. You can’t even imagine the pain of holding the one you love, telling them it’s all okay, and then killing them because there’s no other way. It hurt me so much I wanted to die. But you reminded me that Len might be dead, but I’m not. I have to live and move on...and I want to move on. Because I love you, too. And, after all this, I want to be with  _ you _ .”

 

He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, ignoring the gasps of surprise from across the bar. “You’re the one, Mick Rory.”

 

Mick blew out a shuddered breath. “You don’t have to say all that to get me to  protect them. I’d do it for you anyway.”

 

“I know. I wanted to say it. Because if I don’t come back, you need to know.”

 

He was in love with a vampire. Again. This time, though, it was different. There was no soul to be lost. No evil side to fight. Just them, together. 

 

Mick pressed a kiss to his forehead before striding back over to Team Slayer. Iris and Wally were both smiling, Joe and Wells were fuming, Cisco looked confused, and Caitlin gave Barry a supporting nod. 

 

“You can all stay here,” Mick announced. “You can even use the backroom or the apartment upstairs for your vision...thing.”

 

Joe looked like he was going to argue, to say something horrible and probably go for his gun, but Caitlin stepped between them with a smile. “Thank you, Mick. The apartment would probably be better. You don’t mind chalk on the floor, do you?”

 

Mick shook his head. 

 

“Great. Barry, come on. We have to hurry.” Barry scurried over to his friend, passing Joe and Wells who each gave him a ‘we’re talking about this later’ look. Great. Couldn’t wait. 

 

Mick stopped him as he passed. “Red...be careful.”

 

Barry kissed him on the cheek and continued on towards the apartment he knew all too well at this point. 

 

\----------

 

Once the symbols were drawn out and candles lit, Caitlin pulled out her book. “Okay, you have to sit in the middle of the circle we made.” 

 

Barry raised an eyebrow. “I don’t have to like, strip down naked for this or anything, right?”

 

“No, you’re fine. But you will have to meditate, which is why I’m giving you these.” She reached into the duffel she’d brought with her and handed Barry two pills he recognized as muscle relaxers. “They’ll help you relax.”

 

He dry-swallowed the pills and took a seat in the center of the circle. 

 

“Now, focus on the power inside of you,” Caitlin instructed. “It’s your link to other Slayers. Follow it until you find what you need.”

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Caitlin began chanting, and Barry breathed in deeply, focusing his mind on his dreams.   
_ When he opened them again, he was in the desert. He was alone, with miles of sand in all directions and no clear path anywhere. He sighed. Of course his vision quest wouldn’t be that simple.  _ _   
_

_ Typical.  _ _   
_

_ He started walking, further and further into the desert, with no sign of anything—not a bird, not a tree, not even a rock—in sight. _ _   
_

_ Suddenly, he stopped. If he was so alone, why did he have the strangest feeling that he was being watched?  _ _   
_

_ He sighed. Please, for the love of God, don’t let there be anyone behind me. He started to turn, but a howl caught him off guard, and he jumped away just in time for someone to pounce where he’d been standing. His eyes widened. It was Oliver Queen.  _ _   
_

_ “Please—” he started, but the previous Slayer lunged again, this time knocking him to the ground. His knee dug into his windpipe, and Barry fought to free himself.  _

 

_ “Oliver, please!” he begged as he tried to throw him off, but it seemed like, though Oliver had his Slayer strength, Barry no longer did. “I need your help!” _

 

_ Oliver bared his teeth. “You shouldn’t have come here, Barry. The only thing you’ll find on this path is death.”  _

 

_ He wrapped his hands around Barry’s throat and squeezed. “I…” Barry gasped. “I...don't...care. I have...to stop...Zolomon…” _

 

_ A sad expression fell over Oliver’s face, and he let go. “As you wish,” was all he said before he pulled out a stake and drove it into Barry’s heart.  _

 

\----------

 

Barry gasped, but his vitals seemed fine, so Caitlin tried not to worry. There was sweat dripping down his face that she blotted away with a small rag. The door behind her opened. 

 

“Hi, Harry,” she said without turning. The Watcher chuckled and shut the door.

 

“How do you always know it’s me?”

 

“Joe is probably yelling at Mick, Iris and Wally are trying to calm him down, and Cisco is probably putting a lot of pieces together. You’re more worried about this vision than Mick, though.” She glanced back at Harry with a knowing look and, if she didn’t know better, she’d say he was blushing. 

 

“Well, I know that two other Slayers who attempted this never made it out, and I’d rather not lose our Slayer if we could avoid it.”

 

He moved further into the room and knelt at her side. “Then again, none of those Slayers had a witch of your power and caliber.”

 

Caitlin turned back to Barry with a grin. “You’re a softie, Harry. Even if you try to hide it.”

 

They fell into silence as Caitlin checked Barry’s blood pressure again. When she looked back at Harry, he was staring at her. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Caitlin...”  _ Caitlin _ . Not Ms. Snow. Caitlin. “This fight with Zolomon, it won’t end well. Even if Barry does defeat him, there will be a cost. There always is. And I don’t want to regret anything if it just so happens to be me who has to pay it.” 

 

He took her by the hand. “When Killer Frost first took you over, I had orders to kill you. You were a danger to both the Slayer and the world. I made a plan to take you off guard and kill you myself before Barry even had to step in.”

 

Caitlin nodded. “I remember. You called me to the library. You were alone. I tried to fight her, but she pushed me back.”

 

Harry nodded. “I knew when I saw the hesitation in Frost’s eyes that you were still in there fighting. I knew that there was a chance to save you. Even so, I knew that the Watcher’s Council orders wouldn’t change. You weren’t important to them. Not like you are to me.”

 

Me. Not us. 

 

Caitlin frowned. “But you didn’t. Killer Frost would’ve froze you if you’d tried to kill her.”

 

Harry sighed. “I pulled out the dagger I’d planned to drive through you and dropped it. I dropped to my knees because I knew I couldn’t kill you. I knew in that moment that I’d rather die. Because I love you.” 

 

Caitlin’s breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t find the words, but Harry kept going. “From the first time I saw you volunteering at the nurse’s office, when I first came here. So, I told Killer Frost to just kill me. But, instead, she walked over, knelt in front of me, and kissed me. She didn’t use it as a way to kill me, or a distraction. She just kissed me, stood up, and left.”

 

Caitlin didn’t remember any of it, except maybe, just maybe, a kiss. Warm lips against cold, gentle and loving. 

 

She couldn’t say that she didn’t like Harry, but it never even occurred to her that he could have those kinds of feelings for her. She opened her mouth to reply, but then, Barry started to seize. 

 

“Shit!” She and Harry put their drama to the side to rush to their Slayer’s side.

 

\----------

 

_ When Barry opened his eyes, Oliver was gone. He wasn’t on the ground, in the desert, and there was no stake in his heart. Instead, he was in a stone cave, lit only by torches on the floor around him. A bad feeling settled in his stomach when he noticed the torches were in a perfect circle and Barry was imprisoned in the center, his hands chained to the floor.  _

 

_ He screamed and thrashed savagely, almost ferally, as a group of hooded men entered the cave.  _

 

_ “Fight all you like,” a familiar voice said. Barry’s eyes widened as the leader lowered his hood, revealing none other than Hunter Zolomon. “It will do you no good. You’re nothing but an offering--a life for the Demon to take so he’ll grant us power.” _

 

_ Barry frowned. He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew it wasn’t good. One of the other men handed Zolomon a thick, leather-bound book. “Now, we will summon the demon. You will die, and he will give me his heart, soul, and strength.” _

 

_ He began to chant in a language older than anything he’d ever heard. Barry fought against the bindings, screaming and attempting to leave the circle, but the chains held. Above him, a black vortex formed. Zolomon grinned as he continued his chanting.  _

 

_ The demon forced its way into Barry, and it was like he was burning from the inside out. The demon was trying to take every bit of life, soul, and energy from him, and in return, it was going to gift itself to those who kidnapped him. It took every bit of strength in Barry’s body to fight back. Every bit of fight and determination and light to fight it back. _

 

_ Instead of leaving, he could feel the darkness binding to him, sitting on his bones, his heart, his soul. It wasn’t enough to dampen his light, just enough to make him powerful. _

 

_ “What are you doing?” Zolomon demanded. “No! You were supposed to die.” _

 

_ He lunged into the circle, but the remaining darkness struck back. Barry just watched as it tore at his skin, deformed his face, and turned his skin as dark as his heart. The other hooded men ran. Barry pulled the chains again, breaking them free, and approached Zolomon with hate in his heart.  _

 

_ “You’ve made me a beast,” he snarled. “And now you’re one, too. I won’t stop until every other beast like you is dead. I will restore light to the darkness you and your followers have created. If I die before the end of my mission, the demon will pass on to another worthy to take up the call. I will slay any creature that dares to hurt the innocent the way you and your followers have done for years.” _

 

_ Instead of finishing the job, Barry strode out of the cave, ready to start his new mission. _

  
  


_ He gasped as he slid out of the vision--the memory that had been shared. Oliver pulled out the stake, leaving not even a mark behind. He rose to his feet and reached out to help Barry up. “Do you know what you witnessed?” _

 

_ “It was the creation of the Slayer,” Barry answered. “Wasn’t it?” _

 

_ Oliver nodded. “Zolomon is very old and has been seeking eternal life and power for a long time. He didn’t mean to create the Slayer, but in doing so, he only cursed himself. The demon tried to drain him instead, and it nearly killed him. He has to continue to drain the lives of demons to stay alive. The potential Slayers have just enough of the demon’s energy lingering inside of them, but the only thing that can save his life is your power. The Slayer’s life force.”  _

 

_ Barry couldn’t believe it all. Zolomon had created the Slayer. Their destinies were linked. “How do I stop him?” _

 

_ “Death is your gift, Barry. It’s your gift to the world. Once you accept that, you’ll stop Hunter Zolomon.”  _

 

_ That was extremely unhelpful. Oliver started to say something else but froze. “Something’s wrong...the last potential Slayer is under attack. You’re under attack, Barry. Complete our mission and destroy Hunter Zolomon.” _

 

_ The vision started to fade around him, drawing his attention to the screams downstairs in the bar. _

 

\----------

 

Mick stood behind the bar, pouring himself a line of shots and downing them one by one. West sat at the end, watching with disgust and anger. 

 

Finally, Mick had enough. “You got something to say, White Hat,” he called down to him right before he downed another shot, “better say it now, where Barry can’t hear you.”

 

West continued staring, and Mick rolled his eyes. “Well? I’m waiting for some bullshit threat or yelling about taking advantage of your son?”

 

“Oh, I’m thinking it,” West said. “Actually, I’m thinking about how much I wish I’d aimed higher that day I shot you. But I’m also thinking about my son. How much I love him, and how low he’s been the past few months. I’m thinking about those little moments of happiness he has when he thinks I’m not looking like he’s thinking of something wonderful. I’m assuming he’s thinking about you. And, I’m assuming you know that if you do something, you don’t have to worry about me, because he’s the Slayer and he kicked Hunter Zolomon’s ass without effort.”

 

Mick grinned to himself, picturing how shocked that douchebag probably had been. God, Barry was something else. 

 

When he looked back at West again, he was watching him with narrowed, curious eyes. “Barry’s done this before, and it didn’t end well. I don’t know if could take it again.”

 

And that was the last thing Joe West had to say on the matter. Mick was a bit surprised--he’d pictured more yelling and gunshots, but it seemed like all of Team Slayer were on the same page. That would make Barry happy. 

 

Things were looking up. 

 

Until the front door burst in. 

 

\----------

 

Barry, Caitlin, and Harry all ran downstairs, only to find the ending of a short-lived fight. Zolomon was gone. Iris was kneeling at Joe’s side, while the older man’s eyes flickered open and shut and blood dripped down his forehead. And then, there was Mick. He had the entire leg of a table shoved through his stomach, pinning him to the wall. 

 

Zolomon hadn’t wanted them dead. He was after something or someone. And one look around said that he’d gotten it. 

 

Wally was missing.   


End file.
